Ben Evans
Ben is a Rank Nine Top Ranger, currently stationed in Almia after returning together with Alex after the unsuccessful Oblivia Mission. He is seventeen years old and born and raised in Chicole Village in Almia. Background Benjamin Evans, more commonly known as Ben, grew up in Chicole Village in Almia with his little brother Gabriel, his mother Lily and his father Nathan. Having grown up with Pokémon surrounding him, in the village as well as at home, he befriended several Pokémon in and around Chicole. He is a social child and loves practical jokes. Together with the fact he is a quick learner, he turns to be a slight showoff. Entering the Ranger School at age fourteen, he keeps his love for practical jokes and picks up things fast, motivating his boastfulness at times. Upon noticing how Alex knows a fair amount of the basics as well and what kind of a fast learner she is, they rival together and soon become friends instead of rivals. After becoming a Ranger, Alex and Ben are sent to the Ranger Base in Vientown together, where they work with each other and become partners on Missions and Quests. However, Ben is sent to the Fiore Region after a half a year of being partners while Alex stays in Almia. In Fiore, Ben is stationed in Ringtown with Spenser and Summer, another classmate of his. Ben and Summer eventually fall for each other, and by the time they both return to Almia, the two are in a relationship. Shortly after arriving in Almia, Ben is requested at the Ranger Union by Professor Hastings himself, together with Alex. The two head there and receive an urgent Mission, namely to keep peace in the Oblivia Region. The two depart the day after. Oblivia More information will be added later. Appearance Ben has chocolate brown hair and bronze-coloured eyes. He's got a healthy skin tone because he spends a fair amount of time outside in the sun, whether it's during patrolling, on Missions or Quests or just sitting outside. His clothing style usually consists of jeans or shorts, sneakers and a short-sleeved t-shirt. He's quite muscular and tall, about 1.80 m / 5,91 ft. On the job, he wears either the Almia uniform before the Oblivia Mission and stuck with the Oblivia uniform during and after the Mission. He prefers the use of the Oblivia Capture Styler as well. Ben used to be seen with his Partner Pokémon Staraptor, which he befriended on a small Mission in Shiver Camp, Almia. Staraptor was injured and needed instant help. Despite being weak, he kept attacking Ben. He was able to ignore the Pokémon's attacks and carried it to the Ranger Base and nursed it back to health. Staraptor didn't leave when he was back to full health and stayed by Ben's side, until he died in Oblivia. (Reasons shall not be told yet because it's part of the Oblivia section.) After Staraptor's death, Ben couldn't bear to have a new Partner until after the Oblivia Region, accepting Ukulele Pichu as his Partner, who had wanted to be his Partner since Staraptor's death. Ben wasn't ready for a new Partner, however, until after returning in Almia. Personality When people are asked to describe Ben, chance is big the first thing said is that he's a showoff. Next will come that he is quite the comedian, followed by his passion for his job. He is optimistic in just about any situation and prefers to not share his problems and solve them himself. He has sharp instincts and protects anyone within his range when necessary. He has quite a lot of patience when he is in a good mood and very little when already annoyed/in a bad mood. During the Oblivia Mission, he gets captured and takes more of a serious nature, especially after his release. He matured and his love for practical jokes went downhill slightly, especially after Staraptor's death. He still enjoys one of the good ones though. Ben's patience levels grow quite a lot, having had to deal with antagonists and slow reports in Oblivia. Creator Pokemon_Ranger_Alex: Anyone wants their dreams to come true. Just remember that nightmares are dreams as well. 17:40, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Anime Related